


Big Bazooka John

by Fringuello



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello
Summary: John Reese in action, and in character.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Wants Finch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705072) by [Fringuello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello), [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland), [merionees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees), [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala), [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> When I read Zaniida's chapter three of "Everybody Wants Finch," I just _had_ to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then again, Zaniida did say something about what John was wearing being a little over the top. And the music changed as John was arriving. So perhaps she had something more like this in mind.


End file.
